villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hater Empire
The Hater Empire is an intergalactic evil empire created and commanded by Lord Hater, which extends to the Yonder Galaxy and another parts of the WOY Universe, in which they pretend to install their hegemony. It is the main villainous group of the Wander Over Yonder show, being Lord Hater's primary organization. Although principal goal of the empire is universal hegemony, from time to time there have also been secondary objectives like escaping the Skullship, meeting Hater's whims, and so on. Military Strength The main strength of the empire are the Watchdogs, commanded by Lord Hater's second-in command, Commander Peepers, and some weaponry like blasters, UFOs and in some occasion's robots. Watchdogs The Watchdogs are Lord Hater's minions and troops responsible for conquering planets and capturing opponents of Hater's in the name of their aforementioned evil master. They're short, diminutive creatures dressed identically in black and red uniforms who make up for lack of height through sheer numbers. They lack mouths (even though they have been demonstrated to speak, eat, and even kiss) or any other defining feature save for a giant single Cyclops like eyeball with red irises and black pupils. They have purple skin, nails, and some seem to have red hair (if only in their armpits and on their chest). Like their overlord, Lord Hater, the Watchdogs have a single lightning bolt coming out of the tops of their helmets, although they have just one while Hater has two which by the way are part of his skeleton body. Commander Peepers Commander Peepers is Lord Hater's chief advisor, strategist, second-in-command (technically third-in-command under Captain Tim), and leader of the Watchdogs. He's exactly like the rest of the Watchdogs, with the only difference that the bolt of his helmet is higher than the rest. Initially, Peepers, despite seeing Wander as just a nuisance rather than the true threat Hater considers him to be, was wholly dedicated to capturing Wander and Sylvia, mostly in order to gain favor with Hater. However, following the rise of Lord Dominator, Peepers ended believing that the Hater Empire needed to forget about Wander and focus on regaining their lost territories and reputation. Unfortunately, Hater's ever-growing obsession with Wander made this easier said than done. Ted Ted, also known as "Ted from Accounting" was originally... well, the accountant in the Hater Empire. When Lord Hater was tagged by Wander in a game of Tag, Peepers used Hater's tagged status to force rival villains to flee from him, allowing Hater to get back into the Galactic Villain Leaderboard, however when Hater accidentally tagged Ted, the latter used his newfound tagged status to become an independent conqueror and managed to get into the top ten of the villain leaderboard. He later dropped to the spot of 120. Watchdog Scientist The Watchdog Scientist is a Watchdog that works as a scientist for the Hater Empire. Althought he looks the same as the other Watchdogs, he has a huge single-eye-glass over his eye, and also wears a lab coat instead of the identical black and red uniform. According to Insurgent Generals leader; General Outrage, the Watchdog Scientist was developing a supossed diabolical invention, the HT-125-F, that was considered by Sylvia as a weapon of massive destruction. However, it results it was just a thermoregulatory for Hater's jacuzzi. Private Westley Private Westley was a loyal Watchdog of Lord Hater's army up until was redeemed by Wander and Sylvia. He wears the regulated Watchdog uniform but is shorter and chubbier with stubbier arms and legs. During his adventures with Wander and Sylvia, Westley constantly accused them of being the "real bad guys" and refused to trust them (as influenced by Lord Hater and his Watchdogs). As the travel continued, Westley slowly began to soften up to the two heroes until finally laying down his laser pistol. However, when the Skullship arrived, and Lord Hater himself alongside Peepers standed outside waiting for the young watchdog, Westley turned against Wander and Sylvia and turned them in. Later however, Westley played a trick in helping his two new friends to escape Hater's ship and appearing to die in a fake attempt to stop them. Captain Tim Captain Tim (named so for the found coughed collar by it that readed "Captain Tim" and it was what remained of the captain he devoured) is a Arachnomorph discovered by Wander and Sylvia on an abandoned spaceship where they had gone to search for people to help. At first, Wander thought of adopting him as a pet. But after seeing that he was only a meat-eater, he and Sylvia agreed to leave him to the care of someone worthy of him; Lord Hater. According to Hater, Captain Tim outranks all Watchdogs, including Peepers. Bounty Hunters Rongruffle Rongruffle, along with with Killbot 86 and the Potted Plant, were the three best bounty hunters in the Yonder Galaxy and the three were hired by Lord Hater, displeased with Commander Peepers's constant failure, to capture Wander and Sylvia. She's an anthropomorphic alien boar that wears a beast skull as cap and same beast's leather suit both as throphies hunting. At the end Peepers cheated Rongruffle so that she would end into a beast's pit where it was revealed that her skull belonged to a member of the beast's species. The beast, as revenge, maul Rongruffle while Peepers made his escape. Killbot 86 Killbot 86, along with with Rongruffle and the Potted Plant, were the three best bounty hunters in the Yonder Galaxy and the three were hired by Lord Hater, displeased with Commander Peepers' constant failure, to capture Wander and Sylvia. He's a robot whose eye shoots teleporters rays and he planned to use it to teleport Wander and Sylvia into Skullship. At the end Peepers jumped to him and held him tighly making he lost control of his rays and shoot to tourists. Until one of his rays were into a house of mirrors and, after bounce between these, were back to him thus teleporting him to Hater's ship who fire him thinking he is so incompetent. Potted Plant The Potted Plant, along with with Rongruffle and Killbot 86, were the three best bounty hunters in the Yonder Galaxy and the three were hired by Lord Hater, displeased with Commander Peepers' constant failure, to capture Wander and Sylvia. He's an apparently innocuous anthropomorphic plant that turns out to be a sentient and carnivorous plant alien. At the end he ate Peepers alive along with Wander and Sylvia, and planned to hand them over to Lord Hater. But Peepers then used his helmet to cut the plant in half, thus freeing him and Wander, much to Hater's anger. However, despite being cut in half, the Potted Plant survived. Weaponry Skullship The Skullship is the spaceship used by Lord Hater to travel through the universe to spread his evil. It is also his, Commander Peepers, and the Watchdogs's headquarter. It is shaped like a skull (like its name says) and armed with planet-destroying missiles and lasers and evil brain waves. It can adopt the Doom Arena Mode as a type of torcher room for Lord Hater's and his minion's enjoyment or the Skullcrusher Mode to carry out final attacks. It also has prisons and interdimensional portals where enemies of the Hater Empire are sent and a torture room to torture and even execute them. Blasters The Blasters is the gun-style weapons used by the Watchdogs. There are two version; one original and another little. Both are red and shoot an electric blast to a target. Usually Watchdogs is armed with the original version of the blaster and only a few wears the little version. Westley was one of this latter (maybe because he was too weak to wear a original blaster). However, Peepers wears a little blaster too with which shoots to who supposes a blockade for the conquests carried out by the Hater Empire. Watchdog U.F.O.'s The Watchdog U.F.O.'s are UFO-like spacers used by the Watchdogs for transportation and enemies tracking. The spacers are black in color. They also have a watch mode, where their seats turn to the down part with an eye on them. The Watchdo U.F.O.'s also carry an hovercycle used to kidnap enemies. This hovercycle is a flat vehicle with a pair of hovering engines underneath and some small rockets attached to the sides. Defense Protocol Epsilon X0973 Tesseract The Defense Protocol Epsilon X0973 Tesseract is a giant robot very similar to Lord Hater (except for his five fingers) used against Emperor Awesome and his Battle Dinosaur in the battle for the wish granted for the Celestial Being. It is black and red with a bit of yellow and white on the skull-like head and also has yellow eyes with no pupils and a skull-like torso. Althought the Battle Dinosaur bited his head off, it is supposed it was rebuilt after the battle. Enemies Although the empire has enemies of its own, the biggest pest for the empire are Wander and Sylvia. Whenever the empire tries to do any significant progress on their universal domination, the two appear on the planet they invade and usually foil their plans. Wander Wander (previously known as Tumbleweed) is an optimistic, nomadic interstellar feller whose sole purpose in life is to be and help others to be happy. He's an orange hairy humanoid. Although Hater considers Wander the main threat of his empire, it is really nothing more than a distraction, since Wander don't want to fight against the dictators of the galaxy (with Dr. Screwball Jones's exception). What's more, he don't even want to end Hater, only to be his friend, but Hater becomes so obsessed with him that his rival conquerors take advantage to steal his planets. Sylvia Sylvia is a zbornak, Wander's loyal although bullish steed and his best friend, who explores and travels the universe with him. Unlike Wander (who is a distraction for the Hater Empire), Sylvia could be considered a threat for them. She loves fighting and take the fight against evil very seriously; instead of trying to tame the villains with kisses and hugs as Wander, attacks them with her brute force and frustate their plans. In fact, until Peepers (who is determined to focus on the conquest and ignore distractions) has his only eye on her. Emperor Awesome Emperor Awesome is Lord Hater's greatest rival. He's an anthropomorphic alien shark with a notable interest in disco music and tanned muscles whowears a crown on his head due to being an emperor, a royal cape with his own logo "A" standing for awesome and two bands, purple-and-pink, on his muscular arms, fingerless gloves, a spiked belt, pink pants, and white disco boots. Although initially he appeared to be serious, Emperor Awesome resulted to be a narcissistic, cocky, vain, and proud emperor. He seemed to like to get tans and also destroys planets through excessive partying. Though his visit to Dominator ship was brief, he seems to have become much more subdued during his time subjugated under Lord Dominator. Fist Fighters The Fist Fighters are Emperor Awesome's minion and Watchdogs's greatest rivals. They appear to be fist with bodies and wear blue, purple, and white bodysuits with an "A" on them. Like their leader and the Battle Dinosaur, they like disco music too. Their leader is Knucklehead, a guy who represents the nightclub bouncer's true figure. Fist Fighters seem to have sexist tendencies; forcing girls dress up to look like clowns to enter their parties. Sourdough the Evil Sandwich Althought Sourdough the Evil Sandwich is not taken seriously because it is an anthropomorphic piece of food, he remains one of the most dangerous rivals of the Hater Empire. He was formerly Queen Entozoa until it was revealed to be some sort of spirit or energy being who possesses people's bodies for 1,000 years, but because of Wander, it is now a sandwich and now wants revenge on Wander, Sylvia, Lord Hater, and Peepers. Sourdough is a truly evil being who knows not the meaning of mercy and is purely tyrannical, detests weakness and desperation above all else and prefers displays of power and acts of defiance. It admires power and reputation, which is something it looks for in its hosts and it is also very temperamental and very protective of its planets against his rivals. Beefeaters The Beefeaters were the personal guards and servants of Queen Entozoa until they became the minions of Sourdough the Evil Sandwich who was in fact a being who had been possessing Entozoa for the last 1,000 years, thus making it the Beefeaters' official boss. The Beefeaters are imposing, muscular humanoids with crystal or metal balls that act as both heads and eyes (similar to the Watchdogs), and wear Baroque-style uniforms and powdered wigs. Lord Dominator While it is true that Lord Dominator is not as ambitious as Lord Hater, since her domain goes back to a single galaxy while his former admirer intends to conquer the rest of the universe, to date is the most dangerous rival that he has had. This villainess doesn't want to be admired by anyone, like the rest of tyrants, since she thinks that the real power is in the destruction and not in the conquest. That's because she was proposed to destroy the galaxy and, If it weren't because she was stopped by Hater, at the end she would have been determined to continue with the rest of the universe. Dominator is a tall, humanoid alien woman with pale-green skin, red freckles, pointy ears, bright pink eyes (sclera), and white hair that's been shaved into a lengthy mohawk. She wears thick, black mascara, black eyeliner that's drawn on to resemble running teardrops, and black lipstick. When going into battle, her helmet's retractable, skull-like mask covers her face and her power suit transforms into a giant, brawny suit of mech armor that covers her from head-to-toe like a cloak. Out of battle, Dominator's power suit takes the form of a black crop top with spiked shoulder pads, a black, floor-length skirt with a thigh-high split on each side, and yellow gloves just like Lord Hater's. She also wears a black helmet topped with giant serrated yellow horns, socks similar to Wander's, and shoes similar to Lord Hater's. Dominator's insignia, a dripping red heart that looks like it was painted in blood, adorns the front of her crop top. Although less noticeable, it can also be seen on her fully-armored form. Initially, she reached the top of the Galactic Villain Leaderboard in record time and became the most villainous villainess to ever menace the galaxy just as quickly. At that time, she only had magma manipulation and optic beam powers, until she was empowered by the frostonium Ray that Peepers thought to use to destroy her, thus gaining cryokinetic powers. Fortunatelly, when she tried to destroy the last planet in the Yonder Galaxy with the drill of her ship, Hater stopped it with one of his force-field and boost it until pierce Dominator Ship with it. Dominator-Bots The Dominator-Bots were Lord Dominator's minion who help her in her quest to destroy the galaxy. They were cold, calculating, and obedient robots which never traveled alone, but didnn't have a mind link (as seen with Bot 13). They served Dominator tirelessly. However, they could still take executive action and have an opinion. Not all Bots were built alike. Dominator-Bots are faster, stronger, and better equipped than Watchdogs. Dominator Bots also aren't affected by fear, and they can't get a "crack" in their armor, but have no adrenaline rush. There seems to be no emotional connection between the Bots and their master, and their better judgement had no say in their actions. However, the only edge the Bots have over the Watchdogs is the ability to regenerate. Otherwise, the Watchdogs outnumbered and outmaneuvered them easily. When the Dominator-ship was destroyed by Hater, they were disconnected. All Dominator-Bots seemed equipped with a blaster. Supposedly, they could all also apply special handcuffs. The thing that made them dangerous is the ability to regenerate. If a Bot got damaged, it would repair itself using magma Dominator got from destroying planets, however, if they were destroyed or damaged too much, regenerating wouldn't occur. When one got light damage, it's personality may change, but it would change back if it got repaired. Between Dominator-Bots there was a subspecies of their prototype called Dominator Probes; robots used more for spying than invasion. These subspecies was in charge of search and get Volcanium X, a volcanic substance which Dominator supplied her army, ship and weapons. Volcanium X was also needed for Lord Dominator in her quest for galactic destruction. Between this subspecies the two most famous specimens in show are Bot 42, who failed in get Volcanium X for his leader, and Bot 13 who became friend of Wander and deleted the planes info of the Volcanium X planet which Dominator sought. Both were disintigrated by their leader for failing her. General McGuffin General McGuffin only was the most dangerous enemy of the Hater Empire when they dropped to the spot of 45 on the Galactic Villain Leaderboard. This military-themed was a tall eagle-like alien with large wings, white and brown feathers, and a bulbous beak dressed with a star-spangled military uniform befitting a general that is decorated with all manner of medals. But, after getting blasted by Lord Hater, he became a bucket of fried alien chicken, with the only thing remaining intact being his cap. The bucket has orange and white stripes as well as the words "Mc. Guffin" printed on it and also bears his smiling image. General McGuffin is a strategic military genius with a well trained militia of minions and a heavily fortified and near-impregnable fortress armed to the teeth with horrifying weapons and defenses. His soldiers, the Wingmen, are skilled in several fields of combat and some units and battalions posses dangerous abilities and skills. Wingmen The Wingmen were Watchdogs's greatest rivals when the Hater Empire dropped to the spot of 45 on the Galactic Villain Leaderboard. They' re a race of bird-like aliens resembling eagles with bulbous beaks, large wings and brown and beige feathers who wear matching grey military uniforms complete with grey war helmets that have spade cards on them. There are two units; Water Wingmen and Psychic Battalion. The Water Wingmen are soldiers specialized in aquatic combat and guard the many bodies of water surrounding General McGuffin's fortress. The Psychic Battalion is quite possibly McGuffin's most dangerous known unit. The soldiers posses powerful psychic abilities that can warp the senses or create realistic illusions. They can recreate the dangers of McGuffin's fortress in order to intimidate intruders and if that doesn't work they will show their enemies their greatest fears. Gallery S1e13b_New_Hater_Kingdom.jpg|New Hater Kingdom Tumblr_om9jbfCjIz1viui83o1_500.png|Flags planting S1E1a_Statue_of_Lord_Hater.png|Statue of Lord Hater's S2e1_I_hereby_conquer_this_planet.png|Lord Hater's flag S1e7_Watchdogs_agreeing_with_Peepers.jpg|Watchdogs agreeing with Peepers WOY_short_opening_3.jpg|Watchdogs's military march S1e8a_The_bounty_hunters_with_Lord_Hater.jpg|The bounty hunters with Lord Hater S1e20b_Wander_pointing_at_Hater.jpg|Wander pointing at Hater S1e7_Watchdog_seating_bay.jpg|Watchdog seating bay Trivia The Hater Empire is similar to the Galactic Empire from Star Wars, as they are both empires controling a galaxy with an iron fist. However, there are some differences: *The Galactic Empire was limited to controlling only one galaxy while the Hater Empire wanted to exert universal hegemony apart. *The Galactic Empire hadn't rival conquerors, while the Hater Empire has them everywhere. *The principal enemy of the Galactic Empire, the Rebel Alliance; was considered a threat for evil, while the "principal enemy of the Hater Empire," Wander; it was more of a distraction. Category:Wander Over Yonder villains Category:Organizations Category:Imperialists Category:Oppressors Category:Hegemony Category:Military Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Monsters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Power Hungry Category:Comedy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Tragic Category:Mongers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Supervillains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Rivals Category:On & Off Category:Slaver Category:Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Greedy Category:Vengeful Category:Propagandists Category:Successful Category:Homicidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Stalkers Category:Harbingers Category:Protective Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Brainwashers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dimwits Category:Parody/Homage Category:Opportunists Category:Envious Category:Strategic Category:Guardians Category:Lawful Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Polluters Category:Jingoist Category:Elitist Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Starvers Category:Criminals Category:Defilers Category:Barbarian Category:Scapegoat Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Friend of the hero Category:Disciplinarians Category:Magic Category:Spy Category:Betrayed Category:Mercenaries